Grampus
"But that's not fair! He's still a useful submarine! He does lots of things for us!" — Ten Cents protesting Grampus' destruction, Regatta TUGS GrampusHeader Grampus Number: 8 Affiliation: Star Fleet (formerly navy) Nationality: British Grampus is a naval submarine, who was once owned by the navy. He is a grandfatherly figure and a close friend of the Star Fleet, and has helped them out on various situations. Contentshide Bio Livery Behind the Scenes Appearances Episodes Books and Annuals Voice Actors Trivia Quotes Gallery BioEdit Grampus appears for the first time in the episode Pirate, in which he helped to prove Ten Cents' innocence. Then in the episode Regatta, he saved Lillie Lightship from sinking by plugging the hole in her side with his front. Later, he was nearly blown up by Bluenose the naval tug having been branded as too old for further service and was out of commission. He was thankfully swiftly rescued by the Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., and Top Hat. On the same day, he was bought by Captain Star and joined the Star Fleet as their first Star submarine. He speaks with a Central English accent (with a noticeable lisp). In the 1989 Annual story The Race, he helps Big Mac win a race against Zorran, who sabotages the race. Grampus also has a tendency to spit water in the tug's faces, most prominently at Bluenose in the episode Regatta and at Top Hat while he was asleep in the episode Ghosts. Grampus docks near the famous Bridge Café, but due to the noise provided by the band, he often moves around the harbour; this is best shown in Pirate. Nothing is said that when Grampus was bought by Captain Star to prevent his demise, that he moved to the Star Dock to rest. Grampus' whistle is really Sunshine's in a higher pitch. Play sound Grampus's Hooter 1 LiveryEdit Grampus is painted grey with his name painted on in white. Behind the ScenesEdit Grampus is based on a Plunger class submarine and is named after the USS Grampus (SS-4) which was one of those submarines. This submarine was sunk as a target in January 1922. A Grampus, also known as Risso's Dolphin, is also a type of blunt-nosed dolphin. Spike Knight built Grampus based on old photos of a Grampus class submarine. The Grampus model used the same trolley mechanism utilized for moving the tugs, except his was able to lift up and down to surface. AppearancesEdit Episodes Sunshine (deleted scene cameo) Pirate Regatta Munitions Warrior Quarantine Ghosts Books and Annuals The Race Heat Wave Voice ActorsEdit Lee Cornes Sakurako Kishiro (Japan) Pauli Virta (Finland) Other: French Tickner (Salty's Lighthouse) TriviaEdit His face masks were sold to The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust). The current whereabouts of his model are unknown, making him and Top Hat the only 2 models of the Star Fleet that haven't been found or sold. Grampus has a special mechanism that makes him squirt water from his mouth whenever he surfaces. Quotes Edit "They're going to blow me up today!" — Grampus, Regatta Category:Submarines Category:Characters Category:Star Tugs Category:Navy Category:Star Fleet